


As de Pique

by Colibrii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colibrii/pseuds/Colibrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte Hatkins tient la boutique de son père lorsque deux étranges garçons font leur entrée.</p><p>   <i>"Et je suppose que vous portez souvent un chapeau pointu et que vous volez sur des balais"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	As de Pique

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers Potterien appartient à JKR. Je ne touche pas un centime pour mes écrits.

Le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin et le temps n’avait cessé d’alterner entre soleil et pluie à Loutry Ste Chapousle. Charlotte Hatckins aidait son père marchand de journaux de cette petite bourgade les week-ends et durant les vacances. La jeune femme connaissait chaque habitant de la commune et adorait discuter avec eux de choses et d’autres. Le sujet de prédilection se trouvait être ces temps-ci le soleil et son manque de volonté à s’installer pour l’été.  
  
Charlotte était au comptoir du commerce de son père lorsqu’elle vit entrer dans la boutique deux garçons, deux jumeaux qu’elle trouva immédiatement étranges. La jeune femme ne put empêcher son regard de passer de l’un à l’autre alors qu’ils se rapprochaient. Charlotte cherchait le moindre signe de dissemblance entre eux alors qu’ils se plantaient devant elle en une synchronisation parfaite.   
  
De taille moyenne, les cheveux roux, ils ne faisaient pas parti du genre de garçons auxquels elle avait l’habitude de s’intéresser. Toutefois, elle ne put s’empêcher de rougir lorsqu’ils lui sourirent.  
  
Charlotte avait deux amis qui étaient jumelles et chacune d’elles faisait tout pour se distinguer de l’autre. Les deux garçons, en face d’elle, semblaient quant à eux cultiver leur ressemble, allant même jusqu’à s’habiller pratiquement pareil.  
  
— Euh… Bonjour messieurs, lança-t-elle en essayant de réprimer son rougissement.  
  
— Bonjour mademoiselle, répliquèrent les deux garçons en chœur.  
  
— Vous désirez ? questionna-t-elle alors qu’ils regardaient la boutique.  
  
— On voudrait ce paquet de cartes, répliqua l’un d’eux en désignant le paquet représentant des personnages de Disney.  
  
—Cela fera quatre pounds, déclara Charlotte en mettant le paquet sur le comptoir.  
  
— Tu sors l’argent, Fred !  
  
— Ce n’est pas toi qui l’avais, George ?  
  
— Mais non ! Je te l’ai passé tout à l’heure !  
  
Charlotte regardait les deux garçons se chamailler essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire du spectacle comique qu’ils donnaient. Finalement, l’un des deux, Fred, si elle ne se trompait pas, sortit une bourse en cuir de sa poche. Charlotte le vit sortir l’argent qu’il lui donna. La jeune femme examina les pièces trouvant étrange la taille de l’une d’entre elles. Elle l’examina de plus près et constata qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un pound.  
  
— Euh… Ce n’est pas un pound, déclara Charlotte en leur rendant la pièce.  
  
Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard esquissant chacun un sourire.  
  
— C’est une pièce étrangère, commença l’un des jumeaux.  
  
— D’un pays très lointain, ajouta l’autre. Et voici votre pièce, continua-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.  
  
Charlotte n’eut pas le temps de reculer qu’il sortait de derrière son oreille un pound bien anglais cette fois-ci.  
  
— Vous croyez m’impressionner ? demanda-t-elle en riant. N’importe qui sait faire ce genre de tour de passe-passe.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire complice avant de reporter leur attention sur la jeune femme.  
  
— Douteriez-vous de nos capacités de magiciens ? demanda l’un d’eux esquissant un sourire malicieux.  
  
— J’en doute, en effet, répliqua la jeune femme.  
  
— Cela vous dirait-il un tour de cartes ?  
  
— Epatez-moi !  
  
Le jumeau de droite sortit le paquet de cartes qu’il avait rangé dans sa poche quelques secondes plus tôt. Il déchira le plastique d’emballage tandis que l’autre déclarait :  
  
— Vous êtes témoin que nous venons d’ouvrir ce paquet devant vous, lança-t-il.  
  
— En effet.  
  
— Fred les cartes !   
  
Le jumeau de droite passa les cartes qu’ils venaient de sortir au dénommé George. Ce dernier les mit en éventail et demandant à la jeune femme de choisir une carte au hasard Charlotte piocha le dix de cœur que George lui demanda de replacer au hasard dans le paquet. Le jeune homme mélangea les cartes et les rangea dans leur boîte. Charlotte le regardait faire attentivement alors qu’il tapotait le paquet du bout des doigts. Il le rouvrit et tapota sur le fond pour que les cartes tombent mais une seule d’entre elles sortit du paquet.  
  
Charlotte écarquilla les yeux en voyant le Dix de cœur qu’elle avait pioché sur le comptoir. Comment avait-il fait ? Il n’avait pu tricher, elle l’avait regardé tout du long.  
  
— Je devine qu’il s’agit bien de votre carte, déclara George en souriant.  
— Je dois avouer que vous êtes doué, déclara la jeune femme en répondant à son sourire. Pouvez-vous le refaire ?  
  
— Vous croyez qu’il y a un subterfuge ? demanda Fred.  
  
— Il y a toujours un subterfuge, répliqua-t-elle amusée. Une carte cachée dans la manche. Un marquage, expliqua-t-elle alors qu’ils mélangeaient de nouveau les cartes.  
  
George mit les cartes en éventail et Charlotte piocha une carte. Elle regarda la face de cette dernière avant de la remettre dans le paquet. George mélangea de nouveau les cartes avant de les remettre dans le paquet. Il tapota sur le derrière du paquet et un As de pique sortit du paquet. Charlotte fixa la carte les yeux écarquillés.   
  
— Vu votre réaction, je suppose que c’est la bonne carte.  
  
— Comment faites-vous ça ? J’ai rien vu !  
  
— Ça c’est un secret, mam’zelle, plaisanta le jeune homme en souriant.  
  
— C’est vrai, j’avais oublié que les magiciens ne révélaient pas leurs secrets, plaisanta-t-elle.   
  
— Il faut même savoir qu’il existe un code international de la magie, commença l’un des jumeaux, George si sa mémoire était bonne.  
  
— Si nous révélons nos secrets aux Mo… aux gens sans pouvoirs magiques, nous pouvons avoir de graves problèmes.  
  
Charlotte ne put s’empêcher de rire face à l’inventivité des deux garçons en face d’elle. Ils avaient l’air si sincère dans leur déclaration. Charlotte avait même l’impression qu’ils y croyaient vraiment.  
  
— Et je suppose que vous portez souvent un chapeau pointu et que vous volez sur des balais, rit-elle.  
  
— Vous êtes très douées pour les devinettes, Miss… ?  
  
— Hatckins, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Et vous ?  
  
— George et Fred Weasley à moins que ce soit l’inverse, plaisanta George.  
  
— Vous êtes George et lui est Fred, affirma Charlotte.  
  
— Vous êtes bien sûre de ce que vous dites, Miss Hatkins.  
  
— A moins que vous échangiez vos prénoms pour perdre les inconnus, j’en suis sûre, oui. C’est ce que vous faites, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant le sourire en coin des deux garçons.  
  
— Il nous arrive de faire…  
  
— Comme ça, c’est vrai mais cette fois-ci…  
  
— Nous ne l’avons pas fait.  
  
— Désirez-vous voir un autre tour ?  
  
— Impressionnez-moi !  
  
Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard entendu qui fit présager à Charlotte qu’ils n’allaient pas se priver de ce privilège. Celui qui devait être George entreprit de mélanger les cartes avant de lui en faire piocher une. Il lui demanda de la signer ce qu’elle fit. George lui donna le paquet pour qu’elle range elle-même toutes les cartes.  
  
— Vous avez rangé toutes les cartes vous-même, oui ?  
  
— En effet.  
  
— Toutes sans exception ?  
  
— Oui, répliqua Charlotte en esquissant un sourire.  
  
— Et celle-ci ? demanda George en sortant une carte de sa poche.  
  
Charlotte écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la carte qu’elle avait signée quelques secondes plus tôt.  
  
— Je… Mais… comment ? Je… Vous n’avez jamais eu la carte dans votre main.  
  
— C’est ça la magie, Miss Hatckins, déclara George en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
  
Charlotte se sentit rougir légèrement sous les regards amusés des jumeaux. Ils lui firent encore quelques tours la surprenant un peu plus à chaque fois. La cloche du magasin annonçant un client les fit s’arrêter. Les deux jeunes gens déclarèrent qu’ils allaient devoir y aller.  
  
— Vous repasserez me faire des tours ? questionna-t-elle.  
  
— Sans aucun doute ! Au plaisir, Miss Hatckins, répliqua George en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.  
  
— Au revoir Miss Hatckins, ajouta Fred en poussant la porte.  
  
— Au revoir Messieurs Weasley, répondit-elle.  
  
Charlotte les regarda s’éloigner pensive. La jeune femme était persuadée qu’ils auraient du succès s’ils devenaient magiciens professionnels. Ce qu’elle ne saurait jamais c’est qu’ils l’étaient déjà d’une certaine matière.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors est-ce que je vous ai fait sourire ? J'espère au moins. Je n'ai pas un talent fou pour écrire sur l'humour donc j'ai voulu en mettre quelques touches au sujet des chapeaux, balais...  
> En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et si vous pouviez laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis. (Je ne mords pas ^^)


End file.
